Naruto: Drakes Jinkuriki
by Armorladis
Summary: There is an new Jinkuriki thrust into the World of Naruto, but he doesn't hold a Tailed Beast. He holds the King of Vampires inside of him. Can the forces of Konoha help him keep his thrist for blood in check? He sure hope so. Self insert:OC


The Beginning.

The Universe has a very specific sense of humor. Humor of the likes humans have never seen before. It can take you out of a world that you love dearly, and shove you into a pace that you rightly do not belong to. It can take everything, and I mean everything that you hold dear, and get rid of it in an instant. But along with that sense of humor, I guess the Universe has a sense of pity as well. When ever it plays its cruel jokes on you and forceably takes you out of the world where you belong, and sticks you into a new life, it does compensate you. In very weird ways.

I grew up as the eldest son of two very hard working parents who tried their damnedest to give me everything that me and my siblings needed, and I loved them for that. There was nothing that they could do that would make me loose faith in them, make me stop loving them. They are the reason I am having trouble adapting to this strange, yet not so strange, world. I've never been here physically, but I know exactly where I am at. I am sitting at a food stand that I would have given anything to be at back in my old life. And here I am now, sitting here, taking in the sweet sweet smell of Ichiraku Ramen, unable to eat a bowl of ramen that I wanted so bad. It's not that I couldn't eat it, its just that it's entirely pointless. The only thing that can sustain me now is blood. Yes you heard me right. Blood. I know what you are thinking, "Is he a vampire?" Yes and no. I take the traits of a Vampire, but I am not one at the same time. The asshole that's sealed inside of me is a vampire.

I've been getting ahead of myself. Let's start off at the beginning, like any good story should.

My name is Ryan and at the time where I first came to this world I was 21 years old. I didn't go to college because I hated sitting in a classroom. I am more of a hands on type of guy, if you know what I mean. I like to get shit done. I worked a crappy job, for crappy pay and I was barely bringing home enough money to cover rent for the month. I supose I could have moved back into my parents house, God knows how many times they told me that I could, but I was pridefull. I was out on my own and by god I was going to do it for as long as I could. I didn't have many friends, the one I did have moved away for school and I havent seen them in a good two years. Oh, we made the effort to stay in touch through emails and phone calls and we occasionally played a video game or two on the computer, but distance and not actually seeing each other face to face was driving a wedge that we just couldn't come back from. So the majority of my time was either spent in front of the television on on my laptop that I saved up for two years to buy. I was a cartoon freak and I watched a couple Anime shows that people in my small backwater town would have made fun of me for. Needless to say, I kept to myself most of the time.

Naruto. The manga and anime that had managed to capture my heart was my only source of joy in the world anymore. I would day dream and make up senarios in my head while I was at work, placing me into the story at different times, though most of my fantasy time was spent in the naruto universe about 5 years after The Nine Tails fox was sealed into Naruto, just being there for the kid, letting him know that someone actually gave a damn about him.

I didn't imagine myself with God like powers in the Narutoverse, what would be the fun in it if I could attack someone once and instantly kill them? That's boring. I did give my self a bloodline limit that wasn't in the story, one that would for sure repulse people, but would be insanely usefull and would grant me at least chuunin level in Konoha's ranks, once I proved that I wasn't a spy and I loved that village. I could controll blood, once it was outside a persons body. Be it my own, or someone elses. Why couldn't I control someones blood in their body besides my own you ask? Like I said earlier, thats just to damned over powered. Anyways, I am rambling now.

I was going to sleep one night, unsatisfied with my life, wishing, hoping, praying, that I could be in Konoha with the power that I imagined, living life and being Naruto's and the rest of the rookie 11s friend. As I was falling asleep, I noticed that i felt lighter than I was before, like I just suddenly lost weight. My mind was instantly awake at that, logic saying that was impossible. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my bed anymore. It's more accurate to say that I was in my bed, and at the same time I was not. I looked down and saw myself laying there, not moving a inch but breathing. At first I thought I was just dreaming but something at the back of my head told me that I wasn't. I started freaking out, which is totally understandable, don't let anybody tell you different. The room and every thing started getting out of focus and I passed out, which totally doesn't make any sense, if you think about it.

I woke up to pain in my side a looked around at my surroundings, thinking it was just a bad dream until I realized that I was in the middle of a feild with posts coming out of the ground in the middle of it. I thought to myself, "This isn't my bedroom!"


End file.
